


Teaching them a lesson in apartment etiquette

by Rexxy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, revenge for Enjolras' beautiful wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: “Grantaire you need to come here right now!” The shout of Grantaire’s boyfriend had him pulling the phone away from his ear as soon as it began.“Okay? Um… why?”“They were you know… doing the sex…. on the hall way!” Enjolras sounded like he was genuinely in emotional turmoil and Grantaire took a moment before responding.“Who are we talking about?”“’Ferre and Courf! They were right against the wall and- and-““Yeah I can fill in the blanks. What do you want me to do about it?”“Meet me at Courf’s apartment in 15 minutes.”





	

“Grantaire you need to come here right now!” The shout of Grantaire’s boyfriend had him pulling the phone away from his ear as soon as it began.

“Okay? Um… why?”

“They were you know… doing the sex…. on the hall way!” Enjolras sounded like he was genuinely in emotional turmoil and Grantaire took a moment before responding.

“Who are we talking about?”

“’Ferre and Courf! They were right against the wall and- and-“

“Yeah I can fill in the blanks. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Meet me at Courf’s apartment in 15 minutes.”

“What? Why-“

“I’ll see you soon.” And then Grantaire blinked and put the phone back in his jacket pocket after he was abruptly hung up on. He quickly put his shoes on and left his apartment, sticking his earphones in and taking his time on the walk to Courfeyrac’s apartment, despite the knowledge that his being five minutes late would make his boyfriend annoyed. When he crossed the threshold of said apartment with the spare key under the mat, however, he wished he had ran.

“Enj… What the fuck?” He asked, staring at the man before him in all his naked glory. 

“Oh thank god. I was worried Courf was going to come home early and ruin my plan.” The blonde then walked forward and pulled Grantaire into a messy kiss by the front of his jacket, who responded eagerly with his hands on Enjolras’ bare hips. When they pulled away, Enjolras already had a hand down Grantaire’s pants and his top half was already bare.

“A bit eager, aren’t we?”

“The only way to rectify a situation such as this is with retaliation.” Enjolras said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, while he took off Grantaire’s jeans and underwear on his way to his knees. “Do you disagree?” He asked, looking up at Grantaire and how was he supposed to say no when Enjolras was looking at him through those ridiculously pretty eye lashes? Well, he could at least give it a try, for the records.

“What about when Courf finds out and makes a mess of my apartment? This is a vicious cycle you don’t want to start.”

“It’s his own fault. Besides, if he makes a mess of your apartment where your art is, I’ll actually fuck you in his bed covered in his secret glitter stash.” Grantaire groaned at the image that sent to him of his boyfriend hovering above him, shining in his godly aura and fucking him slowly as the light refracted off them and spread their love across the walls in rays of sun. Beautiful.

“Can we do that anyway?”

Enjolras smirked from the floor and kissed Grantaire’s thigh. “Perhaps. Right now I need you to get it up so we can go through with my clever idea.” He said, and slid his mouth onto Grantaire’s cock with such ease that the artist moaned and had to grab onto Enjolras’ hair tightly to ground himself. If he wasn't hard at Enjolras being so wanton and... nude, he was now. Painfully so. 

“Christ.” Enjolras chuckled and sent vibrations through Grantaire that had him thrusting into the willing mouth of his boyfriend in minutes. When Grantaire looked down there was an amused expression on the blonde. 

Enjolras pulled away with an obscene pop and grinned up at Grantaire. “Close, but not quite.” He picked up a bottle from the side of the couch and coated Grantaire's cock with the slick substance, and then got up and took Grantaire’s hand, leading him to… the kitchen?

“Enj I don’t think-“

“Do you love me, Grantaire?”

“You know I do.”

“Then you’ll do this for me.”

“Do what?” Grantaire asked suspiciously. Enjolras just smiled in response then turned around to face the kitchen table, pulling Grantaire flush behind him, and then bending over the surface. Grantaire thought he might faint. “W-Well I don’t- I think- Are you sure?”

Enjolras groaned and grabbed Grantaire’s upper thigh, pushing him forward into Enjolras’ backside. “I’ve already prepped with one of Courf's many stashes of lube in the 20 hours it took you to walk here-“

“-I was five minutes late-“

“-so you can just slide right in.”

Grantaire truly didn’t know what to do at this point. Why was he in love with this dork again? “That’s the least sexy thing you’ve ever said.”

“Mmhm. You’re still going to fuck me against the table until my thighs shake though, right?” Ah, there it is. Enjolras got his answer when he felt Grantaire’s cock twitch against him, and the next thing he knew he was being slowly entered and he hissed, still holding tightly onto Grantaire’s thigh as he let himself adjust. Perhaps he had been a bit too excited, but Grantaire waited for him to nod before he started to move, thrusting slowly, taking Enjolras apart. He moaned lowly, and abandoned Grantaire’s thigh in favour of gripping the edge of the table tightly. “Harder, Grantaire, I want the fucking thing to wobble when we’re finished with it. Break a leg if we’re lucky.”

“Now is so not the time to be making- ah, fuck- puns you little shit.” He pushed forward particularly hard to emphasize his point and Enjolras replied with a whine, pushing back against Grantaire, who slowed down and grinned at the resulting whimper. If people thought Enjolras' righteous fury was hot, they should've seen this. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I cant believe you booty called me in the middle of the day to fuck up one of your best friends' apartment in the sake of a grudge.”

“You knew what you were getting into when- oh, yes just ngh…” He trailed off for a minute as Grantaire found exactly what his angled thrusts had been looking for. ”When you agreed to date me.”

“Ah, yes, remind me to review the fine print next time.”

“Next time?” Enjolras asked, outraged, and looked quite the picture, thought Grantaire. He was laid in all his righteous fury, glaring back at Grantaire, with his boyfriend’s cock fully inside of him, cheeks flushed and eye lids droopy with his pleasure but trying his best to be affronted. Grantaire chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, groaning into his mouth as Enjolras’ hand came up to pull at his hair. They were both panting when they pulled apart and Grantaire was rolling his hips leisurely against Enjolras, revelling in the small gasps coming from the blonde. 

“They cant get away with it Grantaire.” Enjolras said quietly, clearly putting a lot of effort into keeping his eloquent speech. “It’s not just ‘Ferre’s apartment, its mine too, and its disrespectful and they’ve been reprimanded for making out on the couch one too many times. They need to be taught a lesson.” Grantaire grinned and kissed Enjolras again, still moving slowly against him until he leaned back up.

“Teach them a lesson, hm?” He asked, and Enjolras nodded. In response, Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’ hips and thrust at the same time he pulled Enjolras’ body back against him, emitting a loud shout from the blonde who put his hand back to the table and gripped till his knuckles turned white as Grantaire started to pound into him, making slapping sounds that filled the otherwise empty apartment. “You know,” Grantaire panted out, “you could always just come live with me. You’d never have to deal with them again.” As he said it he knew it was stupid, who asked something like that during sex? Why would that even be a remotely good idea?

“Oh God I thought you’d never ask.” Enjolras admits, his tongue being loosened by the pleasure coursing through his body. “I love you so much.”

It was at this moment that the front door opened and neither noticed the intrusion until it was stood in front of them screaming. Grantaire looked up first to see Courfeyrac and Combeferre in the doorway to the kitchen, Courfeyrac staring with a wide open mouth and Combeferre looking any where but at them directly. Enjolras felt his boyfriend stiffen behind him in what he thought was embarrassment until he felt evidence of quite the opposite burst inside of him in warm pulses and shallow thrusts. He’d have to talk to Grantaire about exhibitionism later. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Courfeyrac shouted.

“I’m moving in with Grantaire!” Enjolras said happily from the table, and Combeferre couldn’t help a startled laugh.

“Well that’s fucking delightful, but why are you being fucked in my kitchen? On my table? I eat off of that!”

“Teaching you a lesson.”

“Because of the hallway? That’s totally different! You don’t eat from the wall!”

“Same principle.”

“You’re buying me a new table.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes and Courfeyrac was dumbfounded at how calm the man was with- “Are you going to buy me a new wall?”

“Of course I’m not-“

“Then no new table for you, Courf. Sorry I don’t make the rules.” 

“Yes you do! This is a game you started!”

“Look, as delighted as I am to be having this argument, I’ve got a dick inside of me and I know for fact that this is not the right time to be having this, if any, conversation. So if you could leave and let me get dressed so you can kick me out, I’d appreciate it.” Courfeyrac wanted to argue but was pulled away by Combeferre who was still chuckling at the whole situation.

When they were gone, Enjolras stood up and Grantaire slipped out of him, blushing furiously. “We’ll discuss it at home.” Enjolras said, and Grantaire heart warmed at the phrase. They were going to have a home together. 

“You never… Do you want me to, you know-“ He made a crude gesture with his hand and Enjolras laughed.

“No, we’ll sort that out at home to. Christen the occasion so to speak.” He leaned up to kiss the artist for a few seconds then pulled back and laughed to himself, and popped his head around the corner from the kitchen, while Grantaire looked at him quizzically. “Courf, could you pass our clothes?”

“Why, you-“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
